rsroleplay41fandomcom-20200214-history
Count James Cour
Personality He is very calm, takes things seriously. If you make him angry, he will lose his calmness. When in battle, he doesn't mess around, he wants to just finish it quickly, although he tries to not get into fights. James likes to read up on books a lot, about tons of things, such as animals, people, religions, magic types, etc. Appearance James wears blue robes, as he came from the wizard tower and believes in Saradomin. He sometimes carries a staff around, not a specific one, as he owns four staffs. He has light oak brown hair, and a few grey hairs as he gets older. His goatee is also a light oak brown color, with fewer grey hairs. He stands at 6"2", weighing 231 pounds. Weapons He sometimes carries a staff around, and uses magic to fight. Wears robes most of the time. Sometimes he carries around daggers just in case. Skills/Traits James has almost mastered Telepathy, being very advanced in it, using it to get information he cannot ask for out loud, or just to mess with someone by talking inside there head. He knows water, air, fire, and earth magic. He never bothered to learn Summoning, as he believed it wasn't even a type of magic. He isn't a beginner, nor a master at the elements, he believes the neutral learning is the best learning. For his age, he actually is good at his agile. Traits/Weaknesses He is not very good at fighting dragons, as he doesn't read up on them, thinking he will never see one in his lifetime. He is also not very good at fighting people using Crossbows, or bows in a forest area. Doesn't like being near people holding swords, enemy or friend. History Being born in Draynor to two wizards, James was like any other kid at first. His parents were ex teachers at the Wizard Guild, wanting their son to learn magic and continue in their footsteps and hopefully do better than they have done. His mothers name was Amanda Gours, while his fathers was Demarco Gours. His mother used to teach water and air magic, knowing quite a bit about it, while his father taught earth and fire, also knowing a lot about the two elements. Being retired, his parents had time to stay with him, teach him about magic and how to use it to defend and help himself. James was always a study kid. Reading about everything he could. Saradomin, God Wars, Varrock, Falador, Ardougne, Wilderness, etc. The book he read the most was the book on Telepathy. He would study it whenever he was done learning from his parents, loving it more than the elements. James kept buying the books, continuing and learning more about it, knowing more about Telepathy than the four elements his parents have been teaching him. Finally, on his 14th birthday, his mother got him two sets of robes. One was a blue set, while the other was a black set. She told him " The black robes are for when you are in the dark and need to blend in, in case you are in danger. His father got him four pairs of staffs. One for each element, fire, water, air, and earth. His parents told him he needed to continue his life, other than Draynor, where he could succeed, so they sent him off after gathering supplies for him. Of course they could have sent him off. But he liked to read up on Teleporting too, so he just simply teleported himself to Falador! There in Falador, he lived the rest of his life until now, learning more, reading more, and becoming the Court Wizard. He hopes to make Falador succeed, and someday go back to Draynor to show his parents what he has done with his life so far. Being Falador's Court Wizard is pretty busy though... Category:Browse Category:Characters